Amor, pasión y galletas
by mutemuia
Summary: Para el amor, cualquier pretexto es bueno… [Two-Shot].
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTA:_** _A mi querida **PaulaGaTo** , ¡por fin! tu regalo prometido. Quedó largo, sorry, y encima llega tarde, pero llega con cariño. ¡Abrazos de oso y espero que te guste!_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

* * *

 **AMOR, PASIÓN Y GALLETAS**

Haki había sido criada como correspondía a una señorita de su posición. En calidad de hija y hermana de los gobernadores de Lyrias, sabía administrar una mansión y otras mil habilidades prácticamente inútiles que se supone son las propias de las jóvenes de alto rango. Y en virtud de su matrimonio con Su Majestad, su casa pasó a ser el palacio real, que en esencia, era como una pequeña ciudad. Por supuesto que habría gente encargada específicamente de todas esas tareas. Estaban la gobernanta y el mayordomo real, a cuyo cargo había una ordenada tropa de doncellas y limpiadoras para la primera, y otra de lacayos y mozos para el segundo; la cocinera jefe, que lideraba un pequeño ejército de asistentes, ayudantes y pinches de cocina; el maestre de jardineros, con órdenes estrictas de no tocar los huertos de Garack Gazelt; el sumiller, que vigilaba todo lo que entraba y salía de las bodegas reales; el jefe de establos, que controlaba a todo el personal de las caballerizas; el capitán de la guardia, encargado de la seguridad del castillo, y un número ingente de secretarios, escribanos y copistas, que ayudaban a sustentar toda la maquinaria burocrática y administrativa del reino. Y proveyendo por las necesidades de todos ellos, el jefe de intendencia…

Así que con su matrimonio, las obligaciones domésticas de Haki se vieron reducidas y se limitaban a supervisar a los supervisores, decidir alguna cuestión en particular, y finalmente, darles el visto bueno y dejar el castillo a su cuidado.

Luego venían horas y horas de gabinete, atendiendo la obra social del reino: escuelas, hospitales y comedores públicos, ayudas para los sin recursos, orfanatos, becas de estudio… Sin contar con las apariciones oficiales, eventos formales, cenas y galas benéficas y reuniones diplomáticas, en las que tenía que ponerse su mejor sonrisa y parecer más inteligente de lo que en realidad se sentía en esos momentos…

Sí, ser reina era agotador…

Haki pronto descubrió su propia y muy personal forma de sobrellevar el estrés y de desconectar un tanto del peso de la corona. Le bastaba con un ratito siendo ella misma, de vez en cuando, y hacer lo que le gustaba… Así que, ante la mirada horrorizada de la cocinera jefe, la reina rompía huevos, batía, mezclaba, amasaba, desleía el chocolate al baño maría, luego la mantequilla, volvía a mezclar y a amasar, moldeaba luego pequeños óvalos, que disponía sobre una bandeja de metal, espolvoreaba un poquito de azúcar glas y canela por encima y por último, horneaba las galletitas de chocolate tal como aprendió a hacerlas de su madre.

Izana sabía de las andanzas de su esposa en las cocinas de castillo, claro está, y aunque no le gustaba nada que una reina se manchara las manos de harina, tampoco tenía corazón ni argumentos sólidos para negárselo. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si su cuñada aún pasaba horas en los huertos de la farmacia, enterrada hasta los codos? Pues si la reina quiere cocinar, pues que cocine…

Además, había otros alicientes _más sugestivos_ en esta afición de Haki por la repostería.

Todo empezó un día en que llegó a su gabinete, de mal humor por tener que perder el tiempo con los nobles que no quieren más que disfrutar los privilegios de su título sin ejercer ninguna de sus responsabilidades, cuando sobre su mesa, lo vio. Era un tarrito de cerámica, obviamente femenino y demasiado chocante con la decoración sobria e impersonal de su despacho. Y dentro, colocadas con cuidado sobre papel de seda, las galletas de Haki.

Los aromas le asaltaron los sentidos y, solo por cerciorarse de las habilidades culinarias de su esposa (Izana jamás reconocería que era pura curiosidad), se llevó una a la boca. Eran unas galletas de apariencia normal, como tantas otras, pero que se deshicieron bajo su lengua inesperadamente, inundándola de sensaciones. Le tomó por sorpresa la dulzura firme del chocolate combinada con la persistencia suave de la canela. E Izana, cuya capacidad de asombro es casi inexistente, se cuestionó por vez primera si acaso su reina —no, su esposa— sería como estas galletas, algo más que únicamente una apariencia y una elección adecuadas, y si Haki podría ser más, mucho más que su compañera en el trono.

Eran deliciosas…

* * *

Él nunca le hablaba de ello. Nunca le decía si le habían gustado sus galletas, o si las prefería de otro sabor, o si las encontraba tan aborrecibles que se las daba a algún oficinista desprevenido… Pero el caso es que siempre encontraba el tarro vacío. Cada tres o cuatro días, ella acudía a su despacho, justo cuando sabía que Izana andaría en algún otro quehacer, le dejaba una nueva hornada en ese tarrito tan-para-nada-varonil. Y ese era otro misterio… Si no las quisiera, o si no le importara, el frasco habría desaparecido tiempo ha… Pero no, ahí seguía, como esperando por ella…

Haki suspiró y, de regreso a su propia oficina, pensaba en que su suerte podría haber sido peor, mucho peor… Sabía de otras muchachas de su misma clase social, 'obligadas' a casarse con quienes les doblaban la edad, aunque eso realmente no importaba, porque lo que era más horrible es que tu marido resultara ser un monstruo por dentro…

Ella se sabía afortunada. No por casarse con el rey —no, eso no—, sino porque su esposo era, a su propia manera, considerado con ella. A pesar de seguir siendo realmente un extraño para ella, un desconocido… Él le dejaba libertad para hacer su voluntad siempre que no descuidara las obligaciones de ser la reina de Clarines, mientras él se oculta tras un muro que no le permitía traspasar.

Y la libertad de Haki también incluye el lecho… Izana jamás se ha impuesto a Haki, nunca le ha pedido nada que ella no quisiera darle, y sus encuentros de cama siempre han sido debidamente consentidos. Educados y corteses, serían las palabras correctas para el sexo entre dos extraños casados, aunque —desde su ignorancia e incapacidad para comparar— Haki _siente_ que son un tanto fríos, desapasionados. ¿Pero qué pasión puede haber entre dos extraños?

Se tocan, se acarician, se llenan el uno del otro y nunca dan voz a los suspiros, siempre contenidos, refrenados… Conocen el cuerpo del otro pero el corazón les es ajeno… Se respetan, y se anhelan en silencio, creyéndose a salvo de confirmar que solo son el compromiso que se acordó entre sus familias, cuando lo que realmente quieren es alcanzar el corazón del otro y escuchar su nombre de su boca… Así que callan. Callan y cumplen ambos sus deberes conyugales, como se espera de ellos, para darle un heredero al reino, a la corona.

El éxtasis llega, se miran a los ojos y no se dicen nada…

Pero hoy, todo cambia…


	2. Chapter 2

Izana lee en los aposentos que comparte con su esposa. Está sentado en una de las butacas junto al ventanal y la postrera luz del día entra por su derecha. Él sostiene un pequeño libro, con el codo apoyado en el muslo, las piernas cruzadas con despreocupación, y el otro brazo apoyado indolente en el respaldar. Sus ojos no se apartan de su lectura cuando Haki entra en la estancia, pero las aletas de su nariz se dilatan en cuanto percibe el olor que trae consigo.

—Mi señor… —saluda Haki. Él mueve con aparente desgana la mano que no sostiene el libro, acusando su presencia, pero las letras dejan de tener interés. Luego la escucha moverse por la estancia, del vestidor a la cama, de la cama al tocador, y de pronto parece que la habitación se empequeñece, que las paredes se ciernen sobre él, y que solo siente a Haki, su olor, su voz, sus pasos… Toda Haki… Y antes de darse cuenta está en pie detrás de ella.

Ella da un brinquito de sorpresa al ver su reflejo en el espejo y se lleva la mano a la boca para sofocar una exclamación que nunca llegó a decir. Los ojos de Izana la miran, la observan igual que tantas otras veces antes, y una mano se alza para acariciar los rubios cabellos de su esposa… Y Haki siente, sabe, que es esta una primera vez. La primera vez que la mira así, la primera vez que ve en sus ojos esa tormenta oscura que la atrae y la aterra a partes iguales, y también la primera vez que ella da un paso al frente, se pone de puntillas y se lanza a por su boca.

Izana tan solo cierra los ojos y la saborea. Y allí está, la seda entre sus dedos, la canela en su piel y el chocolate en su boca.

Izana besa y se deja besar, rindiéndole a Haki la voluntad y sus manos. Las lenguas se enredan, las manos yerran con ansias y los pasos torpes los llevan hasta el lecho. Haki se deja caer sobre las regias telas de brocado e Izana cae sobre ella apenas sosteniéndose sobre un brazo para no aplastarla, sin querer dejar su boca, sin querer saciarse del chocolate desleído sobre su lengua.

Se desnudan, con esa mezcla extraña de premura y paciencia, propia de quienes ya se conocen pero que quieren conocerse _más_ …

Y se tocan, se acarician, se miran a los ojos como si se vieran por primera vez, como si fuera esta la noche de bodas que debieron haber tenido. Se exploran, se aprenden, cada curva, cada rincón secreto... Se enredan, se sueltan, se buscan... E Izana entierra la nariz y la lengua para saborearlo, para recordarlo, mientras el cabello de Haki cae como un velo sobre sus muslos y ella mece sus caderas sobre su boca con el cadencioso ritmo en que su lengua lo recorre, lo rodea, lo lame y lo devora.

Y cuando Izana se siente a punto de explotar dentro de su boca, Haki se detiene y lo deja libre. Sus muslos empiezan a temblar, anticipando el éxtasis, y él, la sostiene por las nalgas sobre su cara, y su lengua redobla los círculos húmedos, hambrientos y feroces, hasta que Haki se pone rígida y un universo de estrellas estalla dentro de sus ojos cerrados.

Con cuidado, con delicadeza, Izana acomoda a su esposa, que yace desmadejada sobre la cama, las mejillas encendidas, el pelo enredado y la respiración agitada. La observa, una vez más, y con su sabor aún persistente en su boca, seca con los dedos una gota de sudor entre sus pechos. Haki abre los ojos, nublados, turbios, y una sonrisa cansada se esboza en sus labios. Se alza sobre sus codos y susurra su nombre sobre su cuello, Izana, rozándolo con la punta de la nariz, y a él un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda hasta llegar a las partes bajas. Le inflama, le enciende. Vuelve a ponerlo duro. Izana, repite ella, respirando sobre su piel y él, pobre diablo, no puede más que enterrarse en el abismo que ella le ofrece. Haki, susurra él, cuando las piernas de ella lo encierran en su prisión de carne, apretándolo más contra ella, hundiéndolo más dentro de ella. Haki... Y danzan una vez más, esa danza antigua, nueva, inmutable y siempre cambiante, de abismos que se salvan en cada envite, en cada movimiento de caderas. De cuerpos que hablan, de corazones que aún callan…

Pero a partir de hoy, serán las suyas noches de silencios olvidados, de suspiros liberados y caricias que son palabras, y de nombres por fin pronunciados.


End file.
